


Not Your Girl Anymore

by compasscosplays



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Punisher (TV)
Genre: Frank is polysexual, Its an au so everyones ooc, LGBTQ, Multi, colleen is pan, danny and colleen are stoners but shhh, danny is bi, i have no normal tahs oops, matt is bi, no beta we go down like ships, omnisexuals are hella valid, poly Danny rand, poly colleen wing, poly reader - Freeform, polysexual is different than polyamorous, reader is omni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compasscosplays/pseuds/compasscosplays
Summary: Frank and Matt have an adopted daughter.
Relationships: Danny Rand/Collen Wing/Reader, Matt Murdock/Frank Castle
Kudos: 1





	Not Your Girl Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> [[*insert words*]] means lyrics to Not Your Seed -The Gay who Didn’t Like Musicals
> 
> This was inspired by that song.

[[I’m not your girl anymore  
I'm not the hat tween that you drove here for]]

"I was ten when you adopted me! I would fucking hope I'd be different seven years later!" Matt sat helplessly as you and Frank had a screaming match. It wasn't the first time but it was the worst by far. 

[[I'm not your girl anymore  
I overtook her body with an infectious spore]]

Frank had always set unrealistic goals. Be the smartest in class. Get the best grades. Stay away from sports. Act emotionless. Get homework done BEFORE playing. Stay away from instruments. Be home before seven. All these rules and goals you didn't care for drove you nuts. 

[[You left me out of your sight for one second  
And look what happens, nightmare time]]

I wasn't smart and I didn't get good grades. I excelled at softball. I had emotions. I struggle with homework. I played drums. I stayed out late. I did the opposite of what he wanted. 

[[It's worse than you could imagine  
Not sex and not drugs  
Just alien invading minds]]

I hung out with stoners, skaters, emos, goths, rejects, jocks. I drank. I smoked. I owned a skate board. I snuck out. I went to the skatepark. I cracked jokes. I got in detention. I did what I was told not to do. I acted human. 

[[No more family vacays together  
'Cause your only daughter's under the weather]]

"You live under our roof you obey our rules!" It was the same old excuse. "The only person who sets the rules I break is you! No sports! You! Pops encouraged sports. No instruments! You! Guess what? I fucking rock at drums! No art! You! I have thirteen featured art works at the art gallery. Stay away from the cliques! You! I'm friends with them all! I can live my own life! Stop trying to control me!" I stormed from the kitchen. 

[[And if you actually paid attention to me]]

When I reached my room I grabbed the prepared run away bag. I kept my drums and softball equipment at Colleen's place. I reached for my giant duffel of art equipment. 

[[You'd see, I'm not your seed  
I'm not your angsty teen  
No matter what you believe  
The apple's fallen far from the tree]]

I finished packing everything quickly. Colleen, Danny, and I had planned this for months. I grabbed my phone and sent a simple text. "Lazarus is a go."

[[It's not my fault anymore  
No more curfews to be late for]]

I felt my phone buzz. I saw a text from Colleen. "See you in 15 babe 😘 <3."

[[It's not my fault anymore  
No more being worried and waiting by the door]]

Everytime I came home late whether it was five minutes or five hours he sat hosting an angry look. It the damn armchair. It was dark green with pine studs. It was his chair and only his. 

[[Did you know that I wanted to live with you? (look what happens, nightmare time)  
O-ooh]]

You see this is what happens when you distance yourself. When you're to strict. Da- Frank had brought this upon himself. 

[[And when you needed to fight, you gave her that too (aliens invading minds)  
Ah-ooh]]

I holstered my bags and stomped downstairs and got halfway out the door before Logan said my name. "Y/n get your ass back in this house this instant!" I pretended to think about it. "Nah." I tossed a heavy letter on the table. 

[[Did you know Pops let Colleen sleep over?  
And you're right about Colleen — she's a hardcore stoner]]

"And Dad do you remember Colleen, and Danny? You hated them. Pops let them stay over while you were gone. And you were right about Danny......he’s a hardcore stoner. Doesn't try to force me to do stuff unlike some people.....the best thing about them? They’re fabulous in bed." I started out screaming but I hissed the last words. 

[[And if you wonder what led your daughter astray  
Well, daddy wasn't here to stay]]

With that I slammed the door and ran outside. 

[[Not your seed  
I'm not your perfect teen]]

I knew he wouldn't follow me. He wanted to keep up the perfect family persona. 

[[I'm fucking sevente-en  
At least I was before you left me]]

I am seventeen I can handle my own. And I've got my loving girlfriend and boyfriend to help and support me. 

[[Why does it hurt to love you?  
Why am I in pain?  
Why does it hurt to know you?]]

Frank would regret everything he just did in I say 3 minutes time. Pops was already blowing up my phone. I just silenced it as I walked to Colleen and Danny’s. There was another stupid rule. No cars. I have my license but Frank never let me get a car. 

[[You'll let me down again  
If I turned my insides out, would you even know that I was there?]]

I sighed as I knocked on my boyfriends door. He threw it open and I got a full face of my lovely 19 year old girlfriend and boyfriend. Another reason Frank didn't like her. They’re two years older than me. 

[[Why does it hurt to love you?  
Why does it hurt to love?]]

She smiled and drug me inside. Once inside I broke down crying. "Colleen, Danny I have to t-tell you something........ I'm pregnant." 

[[I'm not your seed (not your girl, not your girl)  
Now maybe you'll listen to me (listen to me, listen to me)]]

Danny smiled and gently pulled me into a hug. He smiled and placed his face next to my currently flatter stomach (which would start swelling soon) "Hi kiddo, I'm your dad *laughs* never thought'd I'd be blessed with a kid. You're mom is the best person ever. Remember kiddo we love you. "

[[Or do you let me bleed? (let me bleed)  
Now your daughter's not a girl no more (girl no more, girl no more)]]

"Frank baby let's open the letter." Frank nodded stiffly at his husbands words still fuming. He opened the letter and pulls out two items. A long thin box and a letter. He opened the letter first. 

[[Not at all your seed!]]

Dear Pops and Dad,  
If you're reading this that means I've finally decided to confess but couldn't/didn't want to in person. In closed in this letter is a small box. Open it after reading this. Just wanted to say I love both of you so much. Dad you're always gone though and it took a toll, as did all the pointless rules and impossible expectations. I've done something I don't regret no matter how much it pisses you off. Yes Pops I know language. 

Matt chuckled softly.

I'm so sorry you had to find out this way but uhm open the box.  
With love,  
Your daughter  
Y/n Murdock

[['Cause I'm not your girl anymore]]

They opened the box and pulled out matching bracelets that said "Good luck Grandpa's" on charms. They shared a confused look before Frank pulled out a positive pregnancy test. 

"Oh my-"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1:49 am ignore all mistakes please


End file.
